


Haole

by Waysm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waysm/pseuds/Waysm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The taint of being an outsider, a foreigner, a <i>haole</i>, lingers in Danny’s mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haole

The taint of being an outsider, a foreigner, a _haole_ , lingers in Danny’s mind. 

It isn’t a constant presence, not like when his family arrived in Beacon Hills. But it whispers through his thoughts, his reactions and, at his worst, into his words. When he was younger, he twisted the ache of standing separate back around. Aimed it at them through his smile, his charm. Slunk in under their skin, made himself a part of their world. 

He’s embraced the habit of the status though. 

Holds it close and soaks in it when necessary. Stands in that spot between being a part of Beacon Hill’s world and being the unknown factor that is invading their world. It’s a spot where the layers that make up _haole_ can wrap around him, reaching outward until he’s the native again, the others the foreigners. 

The distance created is effective in carving out an island of existence where he can retreat. A solitary place where he can recover whenever someone tears at the cluster of hope and loneliness that he keeps bundled in his chest. 

It grounds him. Reminds him of an individual’s place in the world. Reminds him of the danger of hinging upon acceptance or happiness. It’s made his life easier in a lot of ways. 

Jackson thinks he’s joking when Danny calls him a _haole_.

Danny’s never corrected him.


End file.
